


The End

by SaltAndSmoke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Endings, Feels, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Sad, no ships, not really at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltAndSmoke/pseuds/SaltAndSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Idea how "Doctor Who" could end - if it ever does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr once asked me how I would like my favourite TV Show to end. My first answer was, of course, that I would never want it to end. but I felt oblieged to make a bit more of my answer and wrote a short drabble. it probably turned out a bit too sad but, hey, it's Doctor Who, after all. I did not see a need to include any ships here - well, at least not really...

The Doctor lays in his bed, he is an old man now. probably the oldes Time Lord to ever have lived. he has seen millions of battlefields, has incountered thousands of species, has witnessed wonders and gruesome deeds; his hands are sullied with the blood of billions but his hearts are light with the knowing of all the lives he´d been able to safe. And he´s dying. His loyal companion is sitting by his side, but no family members, nor other Time Lords. in the last few days, the doctor has written down / dictated all the experiences he´d made, captured his whole life on paper. and oh, what a life that was! Now, he is whispering the last few pages to his companion, while the young man is struggeling to hold back his tears. his lower lip wobbles as he writes down the last few episodes of his dearest friend´s life. After a while, the Doctor falls quiet and his companion stops scribbling. silence falls upon the TARDIS´s nursery. Everything that had to be said has been said, everything that had to be done has been done.After a while, the companion leans over and clears his throat.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor´s eye lids flutter open, cloudy eyes looking at him. old eyes. tired eyes.

“Is there anything you regret? Anything you´d have done differently?”

A smile wrinkles the paper-like skin around the corners of the Time Lords mouth and eyes.

“No. Nothing. Even if I went back… wouldn´t change a thing….couldn´t, either. No. Can´t change time…I should know,” a rueful glimmer shimmers in his eyes.

“I´m going to tell everyone. tell everyone your story and show this” - the young man holds up the script - “To all of them. They must know what you´ve done. They must remember.”

his voice breaks. the old man looks a him with those old, old eyes and there is warmth in his glace.

“You will live long enough to tell them, I s´ppose…Tell me, are they all safe?”

His companion nodds. “You saved them. No harm will come to them.”

“Good.”

The old Time Lord closes his eyes and a smile plays around his lips.

“I’ve lived so long, so long, Jack. Thank you…for coming…I - tell them -” he sighs “ I´ve stopped running. way too old for that anyways. I want to go. I want to go home.”

after that, he says nothing. After that, the room falls quiet as the last Time Lord drifts away in serenity, a smile on his face and peace in his hearts.

 

 

_*screen goes black* *four-tacted heart beat continues, loses pace, grows slower and duller with every beat, stops*_

An orange shimmer though the darkness. The light sound of children´s laughter. the screen lights up one last time and shows….a plain of crimson grass, tall, reaching the playing children up to the hips. A little boy, barely 7 years old, runs after another, tries to catch him. As he reaches the taller boy, they both fall to the ground, curling up in laughter, rolling around in the dark red grass. The camera zooms out and shows the whole picture, the plain, the mountains, two suns shining from a sky of faint orange color. In the distance a city is gleaming in the ligt of the two suns. The children continue their play, laughing, squealing, happy, not knowing what they are going to become one day. not knowing their fate…

_*screen fades to black* *credits*_


End file.
